


The Bracelet

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Sherlock shows his affection in a way that borders on child like but it's what he feels is right. SHERLOLLY





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolebrander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolebrander/gifts), [channyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/channyfaith/gifts), [raylynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raylynn/gifts).



> I adore my friends who put inspiration in my head. Thanks Channy, Angie, Nicole. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Sherlock's hands were shaking. While usually a sign that he desperately needed a fix, this time he needed something to anchor him to the one person he couldn't lose. He had thought a lot about it and the usual ways of wooing a woman wouldn't work. He thought back to childhood when things were simpler and he didn't have to think too much - or at least it felt like it.

It's where he got the idea to put this small thing together. He wanted her to remember him as the man who would do these small things for her when he could be doing productive things like solving the case Lestrade had been trying to get him involved in for the past week. It was easily a 3. Not big enough. 

Thus he took a trip to visit his parents to find the old tin with all the beading and elastic ties that he needed. He could feel his mother hovering but she let him be knowing that this was somehow very important. By the time he was done she smiled behind him at the letters that combined into a small phrase that was the closest thing that he could amass to how he felt, truly. 

"The woman who works in the morgue?" She questioned although she already knew. 

He made a noncommittal noise as he stood up pocketing the gift that he had made. He began to leave the room before doubling back, "Could you keep this to yourself, Mummy?"

She didn't give him an answer although he already knew. _Of course, William._

\--

Sherlock made it up the stairs to Molly's home. The last time he had been here was to aid Molly in taking a night with his best friends child. He used the key she had finally given him a few months ago after he exasperated her with enough lock picking to age her. 

It was nothing she said. 

It made him fall for her more. A key meant trust. He hoped he never would find himself on the other side of it. 

He found her curled up on the sofa with a romance novel laying on her chest. He didn't think just took the more available hand and fished the bracelet our of his pocket. He carefully placed it on her wrist before resuming her other position. 

He watched for a couple more moments before heading to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee without sugar. He felt as if he needed a strong cup. 

A sign that he was contemplating something. 

A time later, Molly woke and found a note on her book. "Look at your hand. -SH"

She looked at both before spotting the beaded addition to her forearm. She smiled at the letters. 

She felt enamored by the sentiment, and promised to thank him when she saw him next in her own way. 

She loved him too.


End file.
